Baby Shopping
by SabreDae
Summary: Connor and Abby go shopping before their baby is born. Of course, Connor gets a bit over-excited...


**A/N: Written because I think Connor would be hilarious when shopping for baby stuff. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Connor grins as he gets out of bed. Today's the day! He and Abby are finally going baby shopping. He's pestered her to no avail for months and then she finally gave in when Jess cancelled their plans to go together.<p>

He pulls on the teal-coloured trousers he wore the previous day and gets a fresh hoodie out of one of the draws, pulling it over his head and relishing its warmth.

Abby is slumbering on in the bed as Connor smiles down fondly at her before going to the kitchen to get breakfast. His wife, his beautiful wife who is carrying his baby, he thinks proudly. She's seven months pregnant and fit to burst, but she's still adorable in Connor's eyes.

He grabs the bread from the breadbin and toasts a few slices and then layers on butter and marmite on a slice, peanut butter on another and strawberry jam on the last. Like his mother always used to, Connor cuts each slice into four small triangles and digs in, complaining lightly as Abby wanders out of their bedroom, nicking a slice of marmite toast as she passes, her hand running over his shoulder.

"Morning," Connor chirps.

Abby responds in a more grumpy tone, pouring out a bowl of cereal and eating it without any milk.

"Looking forward to it?"

"To what?" Abby asks, frowning slightly as she tries to remember what exactly she has agreed to, desperately hoping it wasn't a Star Wars marathon.

"Abby," Connor moans. "You said we'd go baby shopping!"

"Oh, sorry, I forgot. Let me finish this and I'll get ready." She's still slightly dreading the experience, wondering how Connor will react to everything. He's bound to embarrass her.

Connor's still eating his toast, when Abby finishes her cereal and heads back into the bedroom, pulling on a pair of maternity jeans and top.

"I don't know how you can eat so much," she mutters, thinking his appetite is just like that of a teenage boy: able to eat everything and anything in copious amounts. It's baffling really, but then Connor always was a bit childish, Abby thinks tiredly, running a hand through her platinum blonde bob.

"I'm hungry," Connor replies, his voice like a whine.

Rolling her eyes, Abby grabs the car keys off the counter and checks her purse is in her bag. Finally finished with his toast, Connor puts the dishes in the dishwasher and follows Abby down to the car, almost bouncing with excitement.

He can't wait to get a really cool buggy or a dinosaur mobile.

Abby drives her mini with Connor in the passenger seat, taking the pair of them to the shopping centre. They're heading for Mothercare, one of the best shops for buying everything you need for a new baby. They've already bought a flat-packed cot that sits ready for Connor to put it up. They just don't have anything else.

The shop is the biggest Mothercare branch in the country, and Abby silently groans when she catches sight of the exaggeratedly sized keyboard on the floor, just like the one in the Tom Hanks movie, Big.

Connor laughs with glee and immediately runs over to it, tapping out a tune with his feet.

"I've always wanted to do this, Abs," he shouts to her, completely oblivious to her embarrassment. Everyone is staring at him.

Abby turns and examines some milk bottles, pretending she doesn't know him. But then he comes up behind her and puts his arm around her shoulders – there's no pretending now.

"One more lifetime ambition realised," he tells her with a cheeky grin. "Ooh, what are these?" Without giving her time to answer, he picks up two breast pumps and holds them over his eyes like binoculars.

Abby can't help it this time. She bursts out laughing. He just looks like a complete prat.

"You have to try this, Abby," he tells her, laughing himself. Holding them out to her, Connor blinks as his vision returns to normal.

Abby takes them, feeling slightly less aware of the people about them because Connor has successfully improved her mood. Holding them over her eyes, blurs her vision and she laughs again, leaning over slightly as the hysteria bubbles in her stomach.

"Here," Abby says, handing one of the pumps to Connor for him to hang onto. Then they continue around the shop, pausing to look at the different baby grows before picking one that has the words 'Genius in the Making' with a pair of nerdy glasses printed onto it. Then they move onto the toys, spotting a cuddly raptor that Connor considers before picking the stegosaurus instead because his memories of raptors are all too real.

"Awesome!" Connor exclaims, his eyes shining as he finds a mobile with dinosaurs on it. "Abby, can we?" He begs, as excited as a five year old on Christmas Day. Abby gives in just like mother unable to tell her child that Santa Claus doesn't exist. She doesn't want to spoil his fun, just as a mother doesn't want to ruin her son's innocence.

Reluctantly, Abby nods and adds the mobile to their trolley of products.

Not only have they bought a dinosaur toy and a dinosaur mobile, but Connor has also been finding and chucking things into the trolley without asking Abby. They now have twenty dinosaur related items, including dinosaur booties, a blanket covered in pliosaurs and one of those trikes that their baby won't even be able to use for months.

Still, even when Abby notices how much stuff Connor has snuck into their trolley; she can't bring herself to put them back.

At the till, the attendant looks curiously at them as she scans through the numerous dinosaur-baby paraphernalia.

As if the simple sentence could explain everything, Connor tells her, "We're palaeontologists." The thing is he couldn't be farther from the truth really. There is no job title which aptly describes what Connor and Abby do though.

The attendant rolls her eyes and fakes a smile before returning to scanning the items.

When they get back home, Connor takes great pride in arranging everything in the nursery, even setting the toy dinosaurs up into situations where the carnivores are chasing after the herbivores.

"You're such a geek, Conn," Abby tells him, smiling at his endearing qualities.

"You love it really!"

"I know," she replies, kissing him lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't written much Conby before, so please tell me what you think. I also don't normally write in present tense, so hit me with a review to tell me what you think of its success please. **


End file.
